


Magic

by ArtTartTastic



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Dancer Lance (Voltron), F/M, M/M, Platonic Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 12:04:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15685080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtTartTastic/pseuds/ArtTartTastic
Summary: Keith frowned as he watched the girl in front of him wave her hand. A pencil on her desk flew to her hand. She threw a glance to the boy beside her, and he returned a soft smile.What a show off, he thought to himself. Took more energy to use magic then to just pick it up.In Keith's world, magic existed, but you only gained it when your soulmate was near you. Keith had never used magic and convinced himself he never would.People said that the magic was individual to every person, but finding it for the first time always felt the same. Electricity shocking through your veins, taking your breath away in a single moment.Ridiculous.





	Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so Lotor is actually good in this. Hunk and Pidge are platonic soulmates. Keith is majoring in astronomy. Shiro is a frat boy. Also Keith has a panic attack so don't read that if you don't think you should.

Keith frowned as he watched the girl in front of him wave her hand. A pencil on her desk flew to her hand. She threw a glance to the boy beside her, and he returned a soft smile. 

What a show off, he thought to himself. Took more energy to use magic then to just pick it up.

In Keith's world, magic existed, but you only gained it when your soulmate was near you. Keith had never used magic and convinced himself he never would.

People said that the magic was individual to every person, but finding it for the first time always felt the same. Electricity shocking through your veins, taking your breath away in a single moment.

Ridiculous. Keith had traveled as a foster kid, and never felt any hint of that feeling. 

He'd figured in college that most people hadn't found their soulmate. Yet, he's been here for two weeks and seen three soulmate meetings. 

He snapped his attention back to his professor and left all thoughts of soulmates behind.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lance felt his breath catch as he moved his feet across the floor, perfectly in sync with the beat. He swayed his body to the upbeat tune and felt his heart thrum with each thump of the baseline. 

He moved until he heard the last beat and then came to a stop as his aux was unplugged. He turned to see a particular red brown haired gremlin holding his phone with a sly grin. 

"Hey." He said, out of breath. 

"That was awesome, Lance." Pidge praised when, suddenly, his phone lifted out of their hands and into the hands of the new visitor, a big Samoan guy with his hair tied back in a orange bandana. Pidge frowned at their platonic soulmate, while Lance sighed and took the phone from Hunk.

"Thanks, Pidge." As much as he loved his friends, he was jealous that they'd found their soulmate, even if it wasn't romantic. Even since he was a little kid, he'd dreamed of meeting his soulmate and growing old with them. He'd dreamed of holding their hand on the beach and waking up next to them. 

Hunk patted him on the back. "You should really think about doing a show. You could make a living off of that." 

Lance sighed. "We've been over this, I'm only in college, Hunk. I'm still learning. I can't do that yet." 

"He's right, Lance. You should totally do a show or something." 

"Maybe later, I have to focus right now." To be honest, Lance would totally do a show if he saw the opportunity. He already had a routine and song prepared specifically for the event. He had just not been given the chance.   
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Keith walked into his dorm and tossed his bag into his chair. He laid face first on his bed. God, he just hated being around all these people. Shiro had suggested doing this instead of online school and he'd trusted him. 

He should have known he wouldn't have liked this. All his life, being around someone made his toes curl and his stomach drop with the feeling that he was going to say something wrong and drive them away. Almost everyone, except Shiro, made him feel like that. 

Someone knocked on his door and he groaned. They knocked again. Keith decided he couldn't do this forever. He pulled himself out of bed and over to the door.

"What?" He said, grumpily, and pulled it open. A familiar guy with broad shoulders and black hair with a white poof in the front stood there grinning.

"How about a 'hey bro what's up?'" Shiro laughed. Keith sighed.

"What do you want?" He's not in the mood for this, honestly, but Shiro has known him long enough to not be taken aback by his snapping. 

"I wanted to see if you wanted to go see this talent show tonight. You haven't left the college except to get food from the grocery store twice a week." Oh no. Not this time. Can't get me this time. Keith was not going to go.

"Uhh, I'm not really feeling it tonight. Hard day and all, bye." Before he could close the door, his best friend spoke again.

"Oh, cmon, Keith." Shiro practically whined. "It'll be fun!" 

Keith sighed deep in his chest. He knew Shiro wasn't going to back down. 

"Fine," Shiro silently cheered. "But, you can't force me to talk with someone."

Shiro nodded. "I promise I won't."

"Good."  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Lance paced back and forth behind the curtains. Why, oh why, did he think he could do this talent show? Why did he let Pidge convince him? 

At the restaurant, Pidge had pointed out a bright purple flyer. "UNIVERSITY TALENT SHOW TRYOUTS" lined the top. 

Lance somehow made it through the audition, got approved, and then spent the next week perfecting his dance. He chose the song The Emotion by Børns and was perfectly confident with his dance, but he felt stage fright spiking his nerves. 

Sure, he'd danced in front of people before, but it looked like the entire university was out in the crowd. The singer ahead of him was about to go on to the stage. He was second in the show. Lance was trying desperately to calm himself down when he felt it. 

It started as a small feeling. A little perk in his stomach. He assumed it was the anxiety. Then he felt it spread. It was nearly impossible to explain, but it was like fire. 

Spreading and twisting around his body. Setting his blood alight with a feeling. 

Magic. 

His soulmate was near. His heart thumped in his chest faster as he looked around. None of the other performers seemed to be feeling it. He ran over the black curtain and peeked between the slit of light. 

There was so many people, Lance almost gave up trying to spot one person who may or may not be his soulmate. The energy in him dulled down a bit as he searched the crowd. Everyone looked normal, excited for the show, but not like their very blood was lit by magic. 

Until he saw two people walk in. A taller, broad shouldered man with black and white hair and a shorter pale guy with long black hair who kept his gaze to the floor. The former seemed to enjoy being here, chatting with people as they walked by. 

The other, though, looked like he was dragged out by his leg. His bangs covered his face like the curtain he stood behind.

Lance gasped as he gazed at him. The magic in him increased suddenly as soon as the boy had walked in and he knew that he was his soulmate. He couldn't keep his eyes off of him.

The boy looked up in a flash, and Lance knew he was feeling it too. Lance was about to fling back the curtain and run to him. 

"Lance," A stuffy voice said behind him. "The show is about to start." 

Oh, shoot. That's important. "Of course, Mrs. Ridgewood." 

He backed away from the curtain, ignoring the pull in his body towards the boy.   
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Keith was freaking out. There were way too many people here and he felt panic rising in his stomach. He could feel the icy coldness in his veins, knew his soulmate was here, but every part of his body wanted to run from this. 

Shiro was a well known frat boy, so everybody had stopped to chat. Keith felt apprehension rise and fall with every new person who stopped to chat. 

When he'd first felt the magic, it was like water. It dripped slowly into his system. The progression was slow enough and he almost missed it. But then it was done, and the full power of it made Keith stop in his tracks. 

Shiro looked back at him. "You alright?" 

He shook his head. "They're here, Shiro. My soulmate is here." 

Shiro looked shocked. He'd known Keith hadn't found his soulmate yet, but here? At some university talent show? "Okay, well, let's find them, yeah?" 

Keith couldn't say anything over the lump in his throat as another college student bumped into him. Shiro practically picked him up and dragged him to two open seats. 

"Are you sure?" Shiro was vibrating with excitement. "What does it feel like?" 

Keith focused on the feeling flowing through his blood. It was like a river. "Different. Not what they say it will feel like." 

Shiro looked amazed and reverted to a ten year old girl. "I can't wait to meet my soulmate. Keith, you're so lucky." 

Just as he said that, the lights went down and the crowd shushed under the gaze of who Keith assumed was Mrs. Ridgewood, the main arts professor. 

As she spoke, Keith could hardly listen. Between the breath of the full auditorium around him and the magic inside him, Keith couldn't focus. She finished and everyone applauded. The noise sounded like nails on a chalkboard to Keith and he felt tears prick behind his eyes. 

The lady singing probably was amazing, but Keith had no idea. All he could do was fight the rising panic, keep his breathing normal, and count. 

Fight it.

Two more verses. You can do it. 

His brain repeated this mantra, though it did little to help. 

At the end, everyone applauded again and he couldn't fight it. It was too loud, too much. 

Too much.

It needed to stop. He couldn't take it. 

The lady bowed as he vision blurred with hot tears. She walked off as another person walked on. Through the blur, Keith could tell he was tall, but lanky with beautiful caramel skin and chocolate hair. His face was gracefully decorated with blue paint, accenting his ocean eyes and dazzling smile. 

The second Keith got a good look at him, his world flipped upside down. The boy had upturned the magic and it suffocated him. Music started in the speakers, making his head hurt.

Stop. Please.

His veins were drowning, his mind was broken, his ears were deaf to noise. There were hot tears lacing his cheeks.

He closed his eyes and let go. He had no idea what happened next.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Lance walked onto the stage, hoping that his steps exuded confidence. The lights shined on him, but he was used to it. 

The people applauded and he took a deep breath. This stage is yours. Own it. 

The music started and so did his body. The ebb and flow of his movements hypnotized the audience, he saw it in their gaze. But that's not what he's looking for. His eyes searched for the boy who created the fire in his veins. 

He finally found him and the fire flew. It gave him confidence. 

It was only then that he noticed the expression of his soulmate. He was crying. Why was he crying? Lance saw his eyes fall shut and for a split second everything was normal.

And then there was darkness. 

The curtain fell violently. Lance jumped back at the right time, heart hammering. At the same time, Lance heard the lights shatter and glass fell. The speakers quit working and everything was silent. 

And then there was panic. 

Did someone just try to attack him? What just happened?  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
When Keith opened his eyes, all he saw was people rushing. Shiro snapped into motion and grabbed Keith. Shiro pushed through the crowd, holding tightly onto Keith's arm. Keith followed blindly. 

Right before they left, he stole a glance at the stage. What the heck? The big black curtain laid broken across the stage and the lights were cracked, leaving the room in darkness. The dancer he'd seen before stood frozen in the middle of the stage. He caught Keith's eyes and just stared. 

Keith felt his magic soar. That's his soulmate.

**Author's Note:**

> I should be working on Mi Casa but oh hecking well.


End file.
